House of New Students
by PopiAle
Summary: Mick, Mara, Jerome and Joy leave. New students come. Do they come with a new mystery? Read and find out. OC story. Pairings: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie and OC'sXOC's. Story better than summary!


**This story's going to have OC's, so I need some. I already have a few and I need a few more. In the story Mick, Joy, Mara and Jerome leave, in their place 3 new girls and 3 new guys come in. I've got 2 girls and 1 guy so I need 1 more girl and 2 more guys, please help out!**

* * *

**My OC'S:**

**Name:** Mia Green

**Birthday- **13th of October

**Appearance: **Hair- Brown, straight, just under shoulders, side fringe covering a bit of right eye. Eyes- Light honey-hazel. Skin- Lightly tanned.

**Personality: **She is very out-going and will always stand up for herself and her family and friends. Even though she might seem tough, she also has a soft side for those she cares for.

**Likes: **She loves music, and she even writes her own songs. She can sing and play the piano and guitar. Her favorite color is turquoise. She loves dogs and she has a dog called Buddy.

**Dislikes: **She is terrified of clowns. She is also afraid of love since her parents had a huge fight one day and they divorced; the reason why she was in boarding school. She hates cats.

**Family: **Her mom and dad divorced recently, her mom moved to Canada with her little brother; she stayed with her dad who was finding it hard to live by himself raising a child so she was sent to boarding school.

**Friends/Roommates and crush: **Her best friend is Bella and she shares a room with Nina. She becomes friends with everyone in the house but Patricia (and maybe some OC's as well). She soon develops a crush on, also new kid, Dylan.

**Uniform and style: **When its hot she folds/rolls up her sleeves (like Patricia) and when its cold she wears grey v-neck jumper (like Nina's); she doesn't tuck in her shirt (usually). She only wears her blazer when it's necessary or its really cold and her jumper isn't enough (but she always takes it on top of her bag just in case). Her skirt is short but not too short,(a bit longer than Patricia's) its the plated one that Nina usually wears. Her tie is neatly done up a little bit loose, top button undone. She wears white ankle socks and converse/vans type-like black shoes (they're fully black, no white), she has a brown shoulder book bag which she personalized by putting buttons, sticker, ribbons, etc. on it. She is a bit of a tomboy but still very fashionable. She usually wears skinny jeans or shorts and vans or converse with a cool top, her mom's necklace and a few bracelets. Her hair is usually down, and if it's up, its either on a side ponytail or just normal loose ponytail. She hates to wear dresses and skirts and tries to avoid them as much as possible. In other words it's like a mixture of Patricia and Nina with teensy bit of fashion sense like Amber.

**Other: **Before her mom left, she gave her a charm bracelet and a locket which had a picture of her and her mom. It's very rare when she takes them off. She is a straight A student and secretly has a passion for Egyptian Mythology; she always has been and has read billions of book and articles about anything related to it. She also has a huge stage fright so not many people know how good she is with music.

* * *

**Name:** Isabella Georginni (aka, Bella)

**Birthday: **25th of September

**Appearance: **Hair- Brown (lighter than Mia's), half wavy half straight, about waist-length. Eyes- Chocolate brown. Skin- Pale.

**Personality: **She is very preppy like Amber, but much smarter than her. She is very bubbly and is hardly ever seen mad. She is constantly trying to get Mia to get over her stage fright and also tries to make her express her feelings more.

**Likes: **She loves fashion, and she makes her own clothes. The difference between her and Amber is that Bella loves sports. Her favorite color is lilac. She loves birds and she has every single kind of bird alive at home.

**Dislikes:** She is afraid of ghosts. She is also afraid of scorpions or any kind of creeping animals that can kill. She hates guys who think they can get any hot girl.

**Family: **Her mom died during childbirth and she's an only child. Her dad likes to spoil her since hes a successful business man and has a lot of money; however she isn't much spoiled since she gives a big part of her allowance to charity.

**Friends/Roommates and crush: **Her best friend is Mia and she shares a room with Amber. She becomes friends with everyone in the house but Alfie and Patricia(and maybe some OC's as well). Crush will be one of the new guys.

**Uniform and style: **When it's hot she neatly folds/rolls up her sleeves (like Mia) and she wears ankle socks. When it's cold she wears her blazer and sometimes even jumper as well she also wears either knee length socks or stockings/tights. Unlike Mia, she does tuck in her shirt and her tie is always done up very neatly. The skirt she wears is either the one Patricia wears or the one Joy wears. She dresses very much like Amber but with less pink and dresses, and a bit more skinny jeans and shorts. She makes some of her clothes but not all of them.

**Other: -  
**

* * *

**Name:** Dylan Harrison

**Birthday: **16th of August

**Appearance: **Hair- Ash blonde (liker Eddie's but darker), straight, quite long, hair almost covers eyes (kind of like Fabian's but a bit longer). Eyes- Dirty green. Skin- Fair .

**Personality: **He is quite shy, but he opens up a lot more once you get to know him (he's like a mix of Fabian and Eddie). He is very loyal to his friends and is willing to help any time. After a while he may act like a bit of a bad boy, but is still nice.

**Likes: **He loves music and karate. He is like a mixture of Eddie and Fabian with a bit of Mick. His favorite color is aqua. He loves animals and his passion is singing.

**Dislikes:** He is scared of disappointing his dad. He is also afraid of expressing his true feelings.

**Family: **His mom left him and his dad when he was 4 and he's an only child. His dad expects a lot from him which results in him being rebellious some times.

**Friends/Roommates and crush: **He becomes friends with everyone in the house, but is closest to Eddie, Fabian, Nina and most of the new kids. He shares a room with Eddie. He starts like Mia from the moment he sees her.

**Uniform and style: **When it's hot he rolls up his sleeves (like Eddie). When it's cold he wears either his blazer or his jumper. He doesn't tuck in his shirt and his tie is always done up quite neat (like Fabian but a bit more loose). He dresses very much like Eddie but with less bad-boy-ish, and a bit more like Fabian sometimes. Usually wears dark jeans, snickers, open plaid shirt or similar. He likes to wear leather jackets like Eddie but he wears them less.

**Other: **He sometimes needs help with school but is mostly good with B's. He likes to sing but he doesn't tell anyone. He does Karate and is a black belt.

* * *

**-Prologue-**

**No one's POV-**

"Trudy, where's Jerome? We were supposed to plan our next pra... I mean... we were supposed to so homework." Asked Alfie.

"Didn't he tell you dear? He pulled out of school to spend time with his dad." Trudy replied. She came back to be house mother after Vera was fired.

"Oh... well ok. GUYS! Jerome left the school to spend time with his dad."

"Has anyone seen Joy?" asked Patricia as she came into the room.

"Oh her dad got a job in Canada so she left. She was looking for you before she left but she couldn't find you so she left you this note." said Trudy handing the red head the note.

"Thanks, Truds. I'm really going to miss her. We've been best friends since we were eleven, and she leaves now?"

"Calm down Yacker, you've still got me and everyone else..." Eddie tried calming her.

"Apart from Mara." interrupted Trudy. "She got offered an internship in Italy and she left this morning."

"Wow! Three people leave in one day!" says Amber

"Well are we getting any new people?" asked Fabian

"Actually yes, we have 3 girls and 3 boys coming in tomorrow. 3 of them are Australian, 2 of them American and the other one's from here."

"I can't wait, finally more than 2 Americans here, now we'll be four!" says Nina

"And this day just can't get any worse can it? We already have 2 Americans and now we're going to have 4?! And we're also going to have 3 Australians?! Well this day just can't get any worse." says Patricia as she walks out of the room and they all start to laugh and Nina says: "Ohh... typical Patricia." And they all start to laugh again.

* * *

**Please give me OC's by PMing me or by Reviewing. **

**Thanks!  
**

**-Ale, Out.  
**


End file.
